mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Maker 2
https://mobile.twitter.com/NintendoAmerica/status/1121171963001606145 |genre = Platformer |modes = Single Player |ratings = ACB: General CERO: All ages ESRB: Everyone PEGI: Three years and older |platform = Nintendo Switch |pregame = Super Mario Maker |nxtgame = N/A }} Super Mario Maker 2 is a game for the Nintendo Switch. It is the third installment of the Super Mario Maker series and comes after Super Mario Maker and Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS. The game was announced during a Nintendo Direct in February 13, 2019. Gameplay This game functions very similarly to its predecessor, along with a wide array of new features that were absent from the previous game. This includes new enemies, items, and new terrain (such as the mostly requested slopes). This game is also most notable for bringing in the Super Mario 3D World Game Style, with several unique characters, items, settings and other features returning from that game. However, the Game Style's gameplay is like other Game Styles, taking place in 2D unlike the original game, where it was a fully 3D platform game. Game information Characters Playable * Mario * Luigi * Toadette * Blue Toad Other * Chief * Taskmaster * Red Toad * Yellow Toad * Blue Toad * Green Toad * UndoDog * Mr. Eraser * Partrick Game styles * Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World * New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Mario 3D World Course Elements Themes *Ground *Sky (New) *Underground *Ghost House *Sand (New) *Jungle (New) *Airship *Castle *Snow/Ice (New) Terrain * Ground * Spike * Warp Pipe * Bridge * Mushroom Platform * Semi-solid platform * Block * ? Block * Hidden Block * Hard Block * Ice block * Cloud block * Note Block * Music Block * Donut Block New *Slope *Gentle Slope *Spike Block* *Blinking Blocks* *Track Block* Items * Coin * Pink Coin * Star * 1-Up Mushroom * Super Mushroom * Fire Flower * Big Mushroom * Super Leaf * Cape Feather * Propeller Mushroom * Shoe Goomba * Stiletto Goomba * Yoshi Egg New *Big Coin (10, 30, and 50 coin variants) *Red Yoshi Egg *Superball Flower *Super Bell* *Super Hammer* Enemies * Goomba (Galoomba in the Super Mario World style) * Koopa Troopa * Red Koopa * Buzzy Beetle * Spike Top * Shell Helmet * Spiky Shell Helmet * Hammer Bro * Sledge Bro * Spiny * Blooper * Blooper Nanny * Cheep Cheep * Deep Cheep * Piranha Plant (Jumping Piranha Plant in the Super Mario World style) * Fire Piranha Plant * Muncher * Thwomp * Chain Chomp * Unchained Chomp * Monty Mole * Rocky Wrench * Wiggler * Angry Wiggler * Boo (Stretch when placed near most terrain) * Boo Buddies * Lava Bubble * Bob-omb * Lit Bob-omb * Dry Bones (can now be placed in the underwater theme) * Fish Bone (can now be placed out of the underwater theme) * Magikoopa * Lakitu * Lakitu's Cloud * Koopa Clown Car * Fire Koopa Clown Car * Bowser * Bowser Jr. New * Goombrats (Goombuds in the Super Mario World Style) * Rotten Mushroom * Twister * Angry Sun (only available in daytime themes) * Moon (only available in nighttime themes) * Boom Boom * Sideways Thwomps * Dry Bones Shell * Bully* * Ant Trooper* * Horned Ant Trooper* * Stingby* * Hop-Chop* * Skipsqueak* * Spiky Skipsqueak* * Peepa * Pom Pom* * Meowser* * Fire Bro* * Sumo Fire Bro* * Piranha Creeper* * Blue Piranha Creeper * Charvaargh* * Porcupuffer* * Koopa Troopa Car* Gizmos * Fire Bar * Trampoline * Bill Blaster * Red Bill Blaster * Cannon * Red Cannon * Key * Warp Door * P Warp Door * Key Door * P Switch * POW Block * Vine * Arrow Sign * Checkpoint Flag * Lift * Flimsy Lift * Lava Raft * Fast Lava Raft * Grinder * Bumper * Skewer * One-Way Wall * Conveyor Belt * Fast Conveyor Belt * Track New *ON/OFF Switch *Dotted-Line Block *Seesaw *Snake Block *Fast Snake Block *Swinging Claw *Banzai Bill *Red Banzai Bill (Cat Banzai Bills in the Super Mario 3D World style) *Icicle *Falling Icicle *Twister *! Block* *Clear Pipes* *Crate* *Warp Box* *Cloud Lift* *Blinking Block* *Tree (This item is exclusive to the Super Mario 3D World style) Gallery SuperMarioMaker2.jpg|Key artwork Trivia *In the Super Mario Maker 2 Nintendo Direct, there is a structure that bears a heavy resemblance to a highly popular user-created level titled, Super Mario Vs Mecha Bowzilla. * In the Extra Game Modes option, there is space for seemingly one more game mode, hinting at DLC extra game modes. * The Superball Flower from Super Mario Land returns in this game. *Koopa Paratroopas, Red Koopa Troopas, Sideways Thwomps, Sledge Bros and Koopa Troopa Cars did not appear in Super Mario 3D World, despite being in the game style. References External links Super Mario Maker 2 website de:Super Mario Maker 2 it:Super Mario Maker 2 fr:Super Mario Maker 2 es:Super Mario Maker 2 Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Super Mario series Category:2019 games